


Hoooo9 boi get it

by quinziggle



Series: stuff I wrote whilst intoxicated [1]
Category: BambDON, Bamdom, Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, shith
Genre: Fuck ithis i cqn5 even type sober, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Multi, i love that there's already a tag for that, i'm so sorry what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinziggle/pseuds/quinziggle
Summary: It's new year's i have a botle of wine and bGod bless autocorrectedit: jesus christ i can barely remember writing this but it was interesting to wake up to... anyway, i haven't corrected anything except some of the tags, so it's just pure, unadulterated drunken nonsense. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [live_and_let_live](https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_and_let_live/gifts).



TWAS the night before 2017 and basically everyo9¡\ was fucking done with 2016's bullwhilshit. In fact brendon urises was so fuckin pissued because Ryan had gone and fuckin joined fifth HarmonY and he still hadn't 6jrealeased new music, that he decoded to confront the skinny mustard hims3lf. Teleworking to Ryro"s house he knocked on the door angrily but in a kinddf hot way' and said :RYAN I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE CUDDLINO YOUR FOOKIN DOG" Ryan screamed from inside. "Oh no you got moe" he cried.l brendon kicked down the door and threw himyself into his belovbed"s stringy arms. 

The two asshoess stared at each other all lovingly and shit and then Ryan begained to cry, 'I missed u beebo" he wept, drippin snot on brendons snazzy sparkli jacket. "You werethe one that went and left?" Bren replied tenderly, kissing Ryan6's vaguelly crispy hair. Then they made out passionmanly,, licling each other's faces and all that stuff. Thenn ryan remembered the milk in his frifhe. "Brendon" he said hustiffly "I have milk for u... wanna drink it from my ass?"  
brendon sighed happily." It'd be my pleassure " then as Ryan started stroking his dickson through his glittery pants he added 'no homomorphisms rhough" 

 

DUN DUNDQJAJJJJHHHHHH .................mloa

 

MEENQHIELE  
I'm Chicago or wherever fob are located, n Pete was missin his Lil Pattycakes. patruck was in his drumming room having an imaginary frumming battle with the ghost of yoda when he comes back in star wars return of th Jedu looking all cool and space ghostey, but anywya he wasnt cuddling w his Petey. This made pete so sad that he whipped out his old eyeliner and rollerd into patricks music studio like Fraco malfoyster in a very potter musical. 'Pattuuuuuyyyyy" he wailed all sad and emotional like. Patrick stopped drummin immediateynl. "What is it Pet my sweaty?" Pete smilerD. "¿love you Patrick babby". PAtrick blushed like a red cabbage cept those are pruple but just roll with it k?  
"I love you too petey" he said sofly. Then they kissed and it was really cute and the angels cried and all that kind of shit but humans need to breather so they had to stopnkissing in order to doso . Then the angels (namelu Andy hurley and Josh dun) wep5t again because they were said at the lack of Petherick kissing. But it was okay wecause they soon went back at it again and Pete princess^carried patty into his bedroom fro cheeky snugs yanno what i mena wink wonk ;() 

K THEN TIEM FOR FRETARD AND THEN MY EMO IS COMPLEET 

Gérard was standjng in venice looking bloody fuckin gorgeous as per usual. Frank was there too suprise surposies, and the canals were looking very Italian and nice. It was nearly 2017 FINALLY TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH 12016 YOU UTTER BIYVJ and drank was waiting for the right time to shove gerard against a wall and devour that gorgeous motherfucker7 though not literally llcause that is illegal and vannibalusm. 

Finalou3 hthe town came. On the countdown to midnight holding his breath he grabbed a steepladder and climerd up to kiss geese pretty mouth. Unfortunately, gerard wasn't payinh attention and frank nearly feel in the fookin river!!!! Bit it was okay because as he toppled off thenladder he fell into Gerarss' arms bridal styel. It was prety gosh darn groovy and Frank leaned up to smooch the heck out of his beautiful princess. Gerard kissef him back and it was the best because he tastedf of vaMilla and coffee and his lips were all soft and smooth nd that. 

They made out for a literal fookin hour, until gerard said "let's go to our Italian hotel and make some babies" so they did. 

The end. Mwah mwah. Rosee wine is so much nicer than red wine and whiye wine??? Yay! Happy new yeats you pretty little shitess


End file.
